Circle of Love Triangles!
by 62442almystery
Summary: Triangle. The word seems so very boring, which it is. That is until you throw the word 'love' behind it. Hogwarts is about to be overcome by a wave of entirely not so boring triangles... HBP SPOILERS! Slightly AU Thanks to FoolofaTonk for this summary!: D


Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter World. It all belongs to JK Rowling.

Circle of Love… TRIANGLES!

About the story: This story is AU. It takes place right before Christmas break of HBP. 

Horace Slughorn was now looking over at his list of people invited to his Christmas party:

Harry Potter: Ah… yes… The Boy-Who-Lived… He was the first and most important of his guests…Slughorn did everything he could to make the boy to like him, but the boy had caught on to Slughorn's act… No doubt with the help of Dumbledore…

Neville Longbottom: Slughorn had known the boy's parents. Frank and Alice. They had both shown outstanding magical ability, so how could Neville turn out so close to a Squib… Yes, Slughorn had done some 'research' on the boy's years at Hogwarts and even before he came… But in the past year, the boy had been doing much better. Slughorn decided to invite him because his parents had been two of the Ministry's top Aurors in their time…

Hermione Granger: The girl was a Muggle-born but was the top of her class… Just like Lily Evans herself… Slughorn had been inviting Granger to all her parties, and, unlike Harry, she actually showed.

Dean Thomas: Slughorn had just recently looked at this boy's background. His father had been killed by Death Eaters. Dean's father had something that the Death Eaters wanted but refused to give so had been killed. That and Dean had shown a little talent on the Quidditch caused Slughorn to invite him to the party.

Cho Chang: She had been invited for the first time. He had just found out that her father was the Chinese Ambassador. He had immediately caught her in the hall and invited her. She had immediately accepted, too.

Ginny Weasley: He had seen her using the Bat-Bogey Hex on the train and had immediately invited her to every one of his 'meetings' since. 

Slughorn's party was now only three days away and Harry still didn't have anyone to take with him. He wished and he wished with all his heart that there could be some way he could take Ginny with him. But of course, Ginny was invited and she was taking Dean.

Harry decided to leave his dormitory and was about to wander the halls for lack of anything better to do, but then he remembered Romilda Vane and thought better of it.

If it all came down to it, he would probably have to ask Romilda to the party. NO! Harry would not take her even if she was the last girl on earth. Harry thought of all the girls he knew. There weren't really that many: Ginny, Hermione, Ginny, Ginny… Luna, Ginny.

Ginny was his first choice, but she was out of the question, sadly. Hermione, ugh, he thought back to his fourth year when Ron and he were mad at each other… He remembered how he easily got tired of spending time with Hermione… Besides, he and Hermione were JUST friends and that's all that they ever could be… So, the last choice, Luna… She was just not the type for him… Oh well, he would have to take Luna, then, but they would go just as friends. What if Luna was expecting more? No, he would let Luna know that they were going as friends, and only as friends. He sighed, thinking about Ginny, and got up again to leave his dormitory and find Luna.

Neville Longbottom had had a very big surprise. Just a few days ago, he had been asked by Professor Slughorn to come to his Christmas party. Now, most people didn't know this, but Slughorn only asked people who he knew would do extremely well in the future or who had known people in 'high' places. His gran had told him all about Slughorn, having been in Hogwarts while Slughorn was there.

There was one catch, of course. Neville sighed. He had to bring a date. Neville had had a crush on a certain Luna Lovegood since meeting her on the train at the beginning of last year. He had been too shy to ask her out or do anything with her. But today, Neville Longbottom was going to get over his shyness and finally ask Luna Lovegood to come with him to the party.

Neville mustered up all his courage and got up to leave the dormitory and find Luna. He walked toward the doorway and noticed that Harry was leaving the dormitory, too…

Hermione had been so jealous over the past few months of Lavendar. Lavendar was all over Ron, and in return, Ron was all over her. She was mad at both Ron and Lavendar. Ron for being with Lavendar, and Lavendar for being with Ron. Thankfully, she had just heard Ron and Lavendar having a row, and Ginny had just come by to tell her that Ron and Lavendar had just broken up.

This was her chance to make things right. Really right. She was going to ask Ron to be her date and come with her to the Christmas party.

Hermione got up, walked to the portrait, and left the common room to find Ron.

Luna had had a strong feeling (something like a crush) towards Neville, but for once in her life, was too shy to do anything about it. She had an idea though. She would date another boy and see if it would spark a reaction in Neville. If it did, she would leave the boy and date Neville. If it didn't, well she didn't want to think about that right now.

Now, the question was, which boy? It had to be someone close to Neville. Harry? No, Harry would probably think that she was like all the other girls fawning over him. Ron? Yes! The perfect candidate, he had just broken up with Lavendar, and he shared a dormitory with Neville, and was closer to Neville than his other two roommates.

Luna sighed and left her dormitory to find Ron…

Ron was thankful for having finally broken up with Lavendar. The only reason he had gone out with her in the first place was because of Ginny's snide remarks. She had said that he was one of the only people to never have snogged. That did hurt, but not much, because it was coming from his sister. However, her next words could have killed him. Ginny had said that Hermione had snogged VIKTOR KRUM! How dare she? He had decided to go out with Lavendar to snog her and get back at Hermione. Hermione seemed a little too mad now, so he decided it was time to break up with Lavendar.

Ron had decided that Hermione was not going to invite him to the Christmas party either, so he had to find someone that was invited and be their date so he could keep an eye on Hermione at the party.

Ron thought and thought and thought some more, and he finally came up with a girl that was invited. Cho Chang. She was pretty and Harry wasn't interested in her anymore, and she had just broken up with Michael Corner.

Ron had been wandering aimlessly in the halls, but now he started searching purposefully for Cho.

Dean Thomas had just finished his conversation with Professor Slughorn. Slughorn had invited Dean to his Christmas party. Slughorn had said that they were required to bring a date.

This was Dean Thomas's big chance. He was finally going to ask the girl of his dreams out… Cho Chang! He had been dreaming of her since last year, but she had been going out with Harry, then Michael Corner, but now she was available and going to the party.

Dean was excited, especially because Ginny had just broken up with him yesterday. He wasn't really happy then, but now he was glad that Ginny broke up with him, so he could finally pursue his one and only girl. He now didn't even remember why he had wanted Ginny.

Dean got up from his spot in the common room and went to find Cho…

Cho had recently broken up with Michael Corner. She hadn't really even planned to date him for this long. The only reason she wanted to date him in the first place was to get back at Harry and make a certain boy she liked jealous. She gave a sigh and remembered the reason she had wanted to date Harry in the first place. She had had a crush, no wait, it wasn't a crush, it was something more, on Dean Thomas. She had known that Harry and he were in the same year and house, so she decided to date Harry to make Dean notice her, but it didn't work. But this time it would, she would get back with Harry and not mess things up and she would be all lovey-dovey with him at the party in front of Dean.

She got up and went to patch things up with him.

Ginny was alone in her dormitory thinking about Dean. She had broken up with him yesterday. She had only went out with him to see if Harry would react, but he didn't. Ginny had told Hermione to tell everyone that she was over Harry, and Hermione in return told her to act more like herself in front of him. So, for the past year and a half, Ginny started dating different boys and acted more like herself in front of Harry, but it didn't work the way she wanted it to. He started being friends with her, but that just wasn't enough for Ginny. She had pursued only one boy for the past five years of her life, so why couldn't she just get him?

Ginny's anger boiled up and she picked up the closest thing to her and threw it at the wall. She was going to go and find Harry and talk to him right now. She was going to ask him to be her date to the Christmas party. So far neither really had a date. How could he refuse? Three days left and he was dateless. If he accepted, then she would be the happiest girl in the world. If he refused, she was going to give him a piece of her mind, but she wasn't going to let it come down to that.

She got off her bed and off she went to find Harry…

Harry walked through the halls, stopping people on the way to ask if they had seen Luna. So far, no one had. He would have headed to the Ravenclaw common room, but he didn't really know where that was. He was about to give up when he spotted her.

"Hey, Luna!" came two voices at once, but neither of them reached her ear. Harry walked a little closer and realized it wasn't Luna at all. Then, Harry turned to see who else had mistaken this girl to be Luna Lovegood… It was Neville.

"Hey, Neville!"

Neville didn't seem too happy. He said in a barely controlled voice, "What do you want with Luna?"

"Nothing much, I was just going to ask her to come with me to the Christmas party," Harry replied reluctantly. He was wondering what was the matter with Neville, he was about to ask, but—

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" yelled Neville.

Harry thought, "Okay, now something is really wrong with Neville."

Out loud he said, "Neville, what's wrong with you?" Then, Harry did the counter-curse for the Leg-Locker and cast a spell at Neville, "Expelliarmus!"

Harry caught Neville's wand and waited for his reply. When Neville didn't answer, Harry repeated the question.

Neville seemed reluctant but still answered, "Stay away from Luna."

Harry was stunned, "Neville, calm down, it's not like I was going to do anything to her, we were going to go just as friends."

This only seemed to make Neville even more angry, "Well, you still stay away from her, and don't even think about taking her. I was going to take her. You think you can just prance around and take whichever girl pleases you just because you are the famous Harry Potter!"

This was going too far. "TARANTALLEGRA!"

Neville's legs started to dance uncontrollably.

Neville stuttered, "I-I'm s-s-sorry, H-h-harry. I-I d-didn't  
mean t-to s-say th-that!"

At this, Harry took the curse off Neville. "It's okay, Neville. You can take Luna if you want. I just didn't have a date and decided to ask Luna because she was a friend and she wasn't even invited."

"It's really alright Harry. It's not your fault. I overreacted. I really am sorry for what I said. It's just that I have liked Luna for a while and have been too… shy to ask her, and I finally got the courage, and I didn't want my chances ruined."

"Okay, then, Neville, you ask her, I'll see you around." Harry gave a sigh and went back to the dormitory. He was in a mess. He would now have to ask Romilda to the party.

Neville couldn't believe that he actually had said something like that to Harry. Harry had been so kind to him in all his years at Hogwarts. Harry had been Neville's role model. At times, Neville even got jealous of Harry, but he got over it quickly.

Neville went off to find Luna. He didn't have to look far, though. She was in the next corridor, in a duel against—Neville couldn't believe it—Hermione!

Hermione had bumped into Luna on her search for Ron and after discovering Luna was going to ask Ron to the party, she started dueling with her then and there, no more questions asked.

The duel started with Hermione casting, "Rutilus quod niveus virga visio," which caused Luna to have a red and white striped face. She had read it in a book before.

Luna quickly retaliated by casting, "Fossor visio," which turned Hermione's face into a clown. She had seen this one in her copy of _The Quibbler_.

Hermione didn't have time to think of a counter-curse to take it off because she had never seen it before. Instead, she cast, "Levis caput capitis," which caused Luna's hair to fall off, leaving her bald.

Luna was a true sight to behold. She returned by casting, "Giant - amplitudo manuum." This caused Hermione to have giant-sized hands.

Hermione dropped her wand, but caught it in mid-air thanks to her now giant-sized hand. "Reducio," she cast at her own hands, but it didn't work on them. Hermione didn't have time to think of anything else to fix her hands, so instead she cast something else at Luna, "Balloon letifico." It caused Luna's cheeks to become as large as balloons.

Luna then said, "Aduro." This caused Hermione's eyebrows to singe.

Hermione then cast Expelliarmus and the duel was over.

Hermione then took a deep breath and actually looked at Luna. She really was a sight to behold. Red-and-white striped face, balloon-sized cheeks, and bald, it was hilarious.

Luna gave a sigh of defeat and actually looked at Hermione. Hermione had a clown face, giant-sized hands, and singed eyebrows. It was all too much.

They both burst into fits of giggles. After they finished giggling, Hermione thrust Luna's wand back and they each cast the counter-charms on each other.

Luna gave up and said, "Hermione, you can have Ron, I just didn't have anybody to take so I decided to take him. I didn't mean for us to get into a duel."

Hermione replied, "No, Luna, it's actually my fault, I started the duel. I've been after Ron for so long and he hasn't even noticed. He is so daft sometimes."

Luna just nodded and then left.

Hermione went off to find Ron.

Hermione found Ron near Dean with a slightly angry expression on his face. Hermione thought she knew what it was all about… Ginny and Dean breaking up.

Luna left and found Neville at the corner of the corridor where Hermione and she had been dueling. She wondered why and how long Neville had been there.

"Hey Neville!"

"H-H-hello Loony," Neville said.

Luna's expression turned sour. She had come to ask Neville to be her date, but now she was not so sure. She had always thought Neville was a nice boy.

"OH NO! Luna, I am really, really, really, sorry. I really didn't mean to say that. It's just that that's what everyone else calls you, and I got used to hearing it, and it just slipped out of my mouth. I really do hate it when people say that about you." Neville really had no idea why it came out of his mouth.

Luna forgave Neville but decided not to ask him to be her date because of it.

"W-w-w-will you c-c-come to the p-p-party with me?" Neville asked, or rather, stuttered.

"What party?" Luna asked, although she knew because she had heard Cho Chang talk about it.

"Professor Slughorn's party, and I meant to ask you if you would be my date?"

"Of course I will," and with that, Luna kissed Neville full on the lips.

Ron, on his quest to find Cho, had bumped into none other than Dean Thomas. Ron, having had just broken up with Lavendar, hadn't yet found out that Ginny and Dean had broken up, so he was still hating Dean for dating Ginny.

Dean asked, "Hey, Ron, where are you headed?"

Ron's reply was, "I really don't know, I was just trying to find someone."

"Who?"

"Cho, Cho Chang."

"Oh, and why were you trying to find her?"

"To ask her something."

"What were you going to ask her?"

Ron was getting tired of Dean's inquisitiveness. "Why do you care?"

Dean repeated his question, "WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO ASK HER?"

Ron was about to just walk away from him, but Dean grabbed him. "LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!"

"Not until you tell me what you want with her!"

Ron got his wand out and muttered, "Depulso." That spell moved Dean aside, but now Dean had his wand out and he was ready for a duel.

Dean said the first spell that came to his mind, "Micans saeta." This caused Ron's hair to flash every single color there ever was.

Ron got back at him by saying, "Camur nose." This transfigured Dean's nose to look like Snape's hooked nose.

Dean said, "Magnus freckles." This caused Ron's freckles to grow five times in size. 

Ron was just getting more frustrated. He said fiercely, "Tumesco labiae." This caused Dean's lips to swell up.

This made it harder for Dean to cast spells, but he cast spells nonetheless, "Porro eyelashes."

Ron's eyelashes became incredibly long. Ron got back at him by saying, "Furnunculus!" This made Dean's body break out in boils.

Dean, covered in boils, shouted his last spell, "LINGUA LIGO!"

Ron tried to cast a spell but he got all tongue-tied.

Ron was running around, with flashing hair, five times the normal size of freckles, incredibly long eyelashes, and tongue-tied, trying to get the counter charm said right. He just couldn't do it, though. Meanwhile, Dean, with the tiniest of bruises from being cast aside and hitting the floor, a hooked nose, swelled lips, and a boiled body, was standing quietly trying to think of a counter curse.

Ten minutes later, Dean had cured himself of the boils, but he still had the swelled lips and hooked nose. Ron's tongue had become slightly better so he had been able to fix his eyelashes, but his hair was still flashing different colors and freckles were still abnormally large.

"Tell me what you want with Cho and I'll give you the counter curses," Dean replied a little too calmly.

"Fine, but then you have to tell me why you care so much, then, I will give you the counter curses also."

They both sighed and nodded in agreement. Ron went first, "Well, I was thinking of asking her out."

Dean blushed, or at least that's what it looked like, and said, "N-no, I-I was going to ask h-her out."

Ron, it looked like, was about to give in, but then he remembered something, "HEY! Wait a minute, you're supposed to be dating Ginny. You didn't break up with her, did you?" After saying this, Ron clenched his hands into fists.

Dean looked terrified, "N-n-n-no! Sh-she br-broke up wi-with m-me."

Ron just glared at him and said, "So you were going to ask Cho a day after your break-up?"

Dean sighed and replied, "I-I wanted a d-date to th-the party."

Ron knew very well what party he was talking about. Then he said, "Fine, you take her, I don't really like her all that much. And now, if you don't mind, will you give me the counter curses already?"

Dean nodded and fixed Ron back to his normal state. When he was finished, he looked at Ron, and Ron just said, "What?" Ron looked at Dean again and realized he hadn't done the counter curses on him yet either, so he did.

Before Dean could leave, Ron shot one angry glare at Dean, and that's when he saw Hermione. He pulled up the best smile he could while Dean was leaving.

Hermione walked up to Ron and said, "Ron Weasley! You have no right to be picking fights with people just because they broke up with your sister. And he didn't even break up with Ginny! Ginny broke up with him! So I suggest you march right back up to him and apologize!"

"Wow!" thought Ron. "I didn't know she was this mad at me for Lavendar."

Aloud, he said, "Look Hermione, we were NOT fighting about Ginny! I didn't even know they broke up until the end!"

Hermione, not wanting to be wrong, retorted, "OH! So you _were_ fighting, weren't you!"

Ron looked flustered. He said in a barely audible voice, "Y-yes."

Hermione had nothing left to say so she just resorted to glaring.

Ron gave a sigh of defeat, and after a few seconds apologized, "Listen, Hermione. I'm really sorry for fighting with Dean. I really shouldn't have."

Hermione, for a second there, had thought Ron was about to apologize for something else and she voiced her thoughts. "Isn't there something else you want to apologize about?"

Ron was now really confused. He was about to ask her what she was talking about, when he remembered. He gave a half of a laugh and said, "Oh! That, funny you should mention it. We just broke up."

Hermione looked like she was starting to get annoyed and replied, "Yeah, so I heard." Then, she just kept on glaring.

Ron then remembered he was supposed to apologize for it, but he wasn't going to until she did. He glared right back at her.

"What?" came the slightly angered voice of Hermione.

"You want me to apologize? Fine! But not until you do!"

"And for what should I apologize. I did absolutely nothing!"

"As if I did! I did nothing wrong! I already apologized for fighting with Dean! If you want me to apologize for being with Lavendar then you apologize for being with and SNOGGING VIKTOR KRUM!" Ron literally screamed the last part.

Hermione gave a 'humph' and said, "What's wrong with Viktor?"

"Nothing, just that he's three years older than you!"

"SO! IT'S ONLY THREE YEARS RONALD!"

"Then WHAT was wrong with LAVENDAR? At least SHE is the same age as ME!"

"YOU'RE A PREFECT! You should have seen you're behavior! Think what all the first years would have thought of you!" 

"SO! I have every right to be snogging Lavendar wherever I want!"

Hermione gave another 'humph' and was about to walk away, but just then Ron realized that he didn't have a date to the Christmas party to keep an eye on Hermione, so why not just ask her right then and there?

"Fine, Hermione. I'm really sorry. I should have known better. You were right. I really am sorry. You didn't say it, but I was j-ju-just with L-La-La…" It was too much for Ron. He couldn't confess.

Hermione's retort was, "Oh, so now Won-Won has a new nickname for his La-la. Hmm?" 

Ron didn't have time to get mad at Hermione for calling him 'Won-won'. He had to get through to Hermione with his apologies. "NO! Hermione, I was just trying to say th-that I was just w-with Lavendar t-t-to m-make you m-m-mad!"

Hermione's eyes widened and she waited for Ron to go on.

"I got mad when I found out you snogged Krum, and I just had to get back at you. I am really sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Ron, would you like to be my date for the Christmas party?"

Ron was ecstatic. He said almost immediately, "I'd love to."

At this, Hermione closed her eyes and leaned in   
towards Ron, but to Ron it looked like she was falling. Ron grabbed her shoulders roughly and asked her if she was okay.

Hermione's eyes widened again and she burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh, Ron! Don't be silly! I was trying to kiss you!"

Ron's cheeks turned red and he blushed, "Oh." It was at that moment he realized that he had just missed his opportunity to share a kiss with Hermione Granger. His Hermione. Ron wished he could kill himself right then and there.

Hermione realized something was going on in Ron's head and said, "It's okay, Ron, really."

She grabbed Ron's hand and held it and they walked off to the Gryffindor dormitory.

Dean walked quickly to find Cho, before someone else got to her. However, he had no idea whatsoever where to look. He would have looked in the Ravenclaw common room, but he didn't know where it was.

He went down a few stairs and he looked through every corridor. On the last corridor he came to, he saw, the back of a redhead and Cho.

He was about to talk to Cho, when he realized who the redhead was… Ginny! He couldn't ask Cho out in front of Ginny. After all, they had just broken up. Now, his chances of asking her were ruined. He was about to walk away, when he saw Ginny leave without sparing a look backwards.

After Ginny was out of his view and out of earshot, he started walking towards Cho.

Cho knew where the Gryffindor common room was because she had watched Harry go back once. So, she left the Ravenclaw common room and headed in the direction of the Gryffindor one. Before she could go very far, Ginny Weasley bumped into her. Perfect! Ginny was a Gryffindor and sister of Harry's best friend. Ginny could tell her where Harry was.

"Hey, Ginny! Have you seen Harry?" Cho asked politely.

Ginny tensed up and immediately grabbed hold of her wand without letting Cho notice. "What do you want with Harry? Last time I checked, you two had broken up, with no chances of getting back together. He doesn't like you anymore. He is so over you."

Cho didn't really know what to say. "He never told you that. Harry and I were in love. We just had a lover's spat." Cho knew immediately after that coming out that it was the wrong thing to say.

Ginny was amused. "Oh! Really?" There was the tiniest hint of fear in her eyes though, fear that those words might be true.

Cho snapped back, "Fine then, I'll go look for him myself. I don't need your help anyway."

"You won't get Harry without a fight!"

Cho was startled and that's why Ginny cast the first spell, "Aevum visio."

Ginny decided not to use her famous Bat-Bogey Hex. She instead cast a spell which would age the person's face and make them grow wrinkles.

Cho replied with, "Freckles in vomica." This caused Ginny's freckles to turn into boils.

Ginny shot back quickly, "Vultus pinguis." This caused Cho to look fat.  
Cho couldn't think of anymore really offensive spells so she said, "Occasum," which simply made Ginny fall down really hard and hit the ground.  
Ginny got up quickly and cast, "Spargo!" This spell made Cho hurl and she hit the wall with a 'thud.'

Cho regained her composure and muttered, "Tear induviae!" This spell tore Ginny's clothes in several different places.

This, apparently was going too far for Ginny, so she cast, "Levis caput capitis quod unibrow." Cho was given a bald head and unibrow.

Cho got back at Ginny by casting, "Pilosus telum."

Ginny now had extremely hairy arms.

They were both too intent on thinking of their next spell to notice footsteps coming their way. Just as Ginny was about to cast her next spell, Professor McGonagall walked in on them and put a stop to it. She could barely recognize Cho, who had an aged face, looked fatter than she normally did, a bruise on her neck, a bald head, and unibrow. Ginny looked slightly better with boils in place of freckles, a bruise on her butt (of course McGonagall couldn't see that), ripped clothes, and arms as hairy as a monkey's.

McGonagall took 50 points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw each. They were also given detentions for two nights, and they had to perform the counter charms on each other and apologize. McGonagall just left them to it.

After McGonagall left, Cho just glared at Ginny, and Ginny glared right back. If looks could have killed right then and there, they both would have been long gone.

Ginny finally said, "I'll cast the counter charm first, but you have to apologize first."

Cho glared some more, then nodded. She waited until Ginny had cast all the counter charms, not really paying much attention, then Cho cast all the counter charms on Ginny. First, she fixed Ginny's freckles, healed the bruise, took all the extra hair off Ginny's arms, and mended the ripped clothing, but she left one of the rips there as a 'present' to Ginny.

Cho then apologized, "I'm sorry Ginny. I think I just overreacted. You can have Harry. He probably doesn't even want me. I just wanted to use him. I-I well, I wanted someone and I was going to use Harry to get him, but I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

Ginny nodded her head as to apologize. Then she said, "Well, I'm glad you didn't go through with your plan, because then you would have had me to answer to."

Cho grinned. "Well, it looks like I answered to you anyway."

Ginny couldn't hide her grin now, either. "Yeah, well, I'm sorry about that. I've just wanted Harry for so long and he never even noticed me. Today, I finally decided to do something about it, and I thought he really was in love with you, and that just made me too mad. I really shouldn't have done that either."

The two girls talked for a few more minutes, then Ginny said that she better get going.

When Ginny had gone, Dean Thomas started walking up to her! Dean Thomas was actually talking to Cho Chang! This was a moment to remember forever!

"H-hi! Cho," Dean said.

"D-d-dean! Hey!" Cho replied.

"You know my name?"

"Of course I do, I've only had a crush on you for the past one and a half year!" Cho said, of course, she didn't mean to, it was like someone had given her a dose of truth serum, or… or… or put a truth spell on her. GINNY!

"You have?" Dean's eyes widened with amazement.

"I-I-I-I…" Cho stuttered, but she wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"That's okay, Cho, so have I!" Dean replied.

Cho could do nothing but smile and blush.

Dean then asked her, "Will you go to the party with me? As my date?"  
Cho smiled and said, "Of course, I will. I have only been dreaming about it for the past few days!"

Dean took Cho's hand and they walked off.

Ginny was scurrying around trying to find Harry. She decided to first check the Gryffindor common room. She dashed up all the flights of stairs and found Harry in front of the Fat Lady, ready to go in. Lucky for her, no one had seen her since she left Cho down there.

Panting, Ginny yelled the best she could, "Harry!" Then she waved at him.

Harry had an unreadable expression on his face. He walked away from the portrait and walked towards Ginny.

He said in a low voice, "Hey, Ginny."

Ginny turned around because she thought she heard something behind her, but there was nothing there so she turned back around.

"G-g-ginny, I think you need to l-l-look a-at y-your..." It was too much for Harry. He just pointed and Ginny looked towards where he pointed. She saw that her pants had been ripped, revealing her panties. Ginny blushed a deep scarlet.

"CHO! Cho did this to me Harry. I'm sorry, I'll fix it."

"It's okay, I don't like her anymore. We were just never meant to be." Harry sighed and put his head down.

Ginny asked, "Harry, what's wrong? What were you doing?"

Harry took a deep breath and mumbled, "Nothing."

"Harry Potter, there is something wrong with you and you will tell me this instant!"

Harry looked at her and said, "Shouldn't you be with Dean right now or something?"

That comment, or rather, question, made Ginny angered, "And why would I be with Dean? You know, it's not normal for two people who just broke up to spend all their time together! I would think that they wouldn't even look at each other for a while!"

Harry's head shot up, and he asked in a clearer voice,

"You and Dean broke up!"

"Yeah, and why are you so excited about it? Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Excited? I'm not excited." Then Harry tried to hide his excitement.

"Come on, Harry, whatever is bothering you, you can tell me. I won't bite, I promise."

Harry sighed and said, "I don't have a date, and I think I'm going to have to ask Romilda Vane to the party!"

Ginny smiled and said, "Harry, don't be silly! Why would you take Romilda to the party when you're taking me?"

"I-I am?"

"Of course you are, and we're not going as friends either!"

Harry's eyes widened until they couldn't widen anymore.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Harry! I mean that, well, will you be my boyfriend?"

Harry didn't have an answer to that, so instead he leaned in and kissed her. It was a long, passionate kiss. Very different from the one with Cho. That one had been awkward. This one was pleasurable. The exact opposite of the one with Cho's.

It was on that day that Harry had his first real kiss. With Ginny.

Ginny had snogged many people, but Harry's kiss was the best by far.

Ginny Weasley would remember this day forever and always. The day she kissed Harry Potter. Not the Boy-Who-Lived, not the rich boy, not the famous boy, but Harry, just Harry.


End file.
